queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoe
|caption = Tomoe as illustrated by Eiwa |warrior title = QB:The Warrior Priestess Rebellion:The Sword Saint Priestess |gender = Female |race = Human |occupation = Musha-Miko |likes = Cake (Green-tea flavor) |dislikes = Crude People |hobby = Writing Poetry |hair color = Black |height = 160cm (Approx 5'3") |bust = QB: 87 (34) Rebellion: 89 (35) |waist = 57 (22) |hip = QB: 85 (33) Rebellion: 86 (34) |eye color = QB:Violet Rebellion:White(due to blindness)}} "To all the Western Warriors, please don't be too hard on me." Rebellion: “I feel like I see now what I couldn’t understand when my eyes were open.” Tomoe (トモエ) is a priestess from Hinomoto, participates in the Queen's Blade tournament to protect her homeland as it was seen in a revelation the head priestess had in her dream. Belonging to an ancient order of Shrine Priestesses on the island of Hinomoto, the Mikado has fallen under the control of its corrupt administrators, and to save her homeland, Tomoe travels to the mainland to get the power to save it: by winning the Queen's Blade Tournament. Appearance Tomoe's physical appearance is that of a fit young woman with long black hair. She wears the standard clothes of a miko, a japanese priestess. Also, like Alleyne, the underwear she chooses to wear is untraditional from the warriors of the Continent. Personality Tomoe is a very calm and softspoken person. She has an amiable and modest personality. Although she is skilled in combat with the reputation of Musha-Mikos for being feared and respected, she usually holds back when fighting. Abilities There is nothing a Musha-Miko's masterful sword skill cannot cut. Their ofuda (talismans) infused with psychic power emit a special force field that softens the blow from an enemy. Since they think it is shameful to aim for an opponent's feet, their attacks focus on the enemy's head and body. This tactic increases the mortality of the fool who challenges a Musha-Miko. Her sword skills and abilities are enough to match and rival that of Leina's. When she first began she used the sword, Kushinawa. When Tomoe is in deep trouble, like when fighting the giant frog, or when about to drown in Menace's abode, the sword glows purple, and seems to tap into some hidden energy, making Tomoe very powerful. Using this, she defeated the Giant Frog which had defeated all her companion warrior-priestesses, in a single blow. Tomoe also employs magical abilities, using magic focusing on purple energy that explodes on impact, as well as some abilities centering around a red and black circle appearing above the target. During her skirmish with Melona, she calls out "Begone Spirit!", and her signature red and black circle appears above Melona, and lightning springs down from it, stunning Melona. She also has an ability called "helmet cleaver" in which she brings Kushinawa above her head for a downward strike. This attack appears to be very powerful, cutting Melona straight in half- an impressive feat, despite Melona's amorphous nature. Tomoe also has melee attacks, one of which is called "Warrior-priestess kick", which is an powerful upward kick that knocks enemies into the air backwards. Sometimes, after the kick, Tomoe follows through the momentum, doing a back flip, and landing gracefully back on her feet. Parameters Bravery: 5 Popularity: 5 Resourcefulness: 4 Leadership: 4 Potential: 2 Experience: 4 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Hinomoto, the island country of the east has priestess warriors from the Masakado Shrine entrusted with the task of protecting the nation. The priestess warriors form an elite group that value the loyalty and decorum above all else, and their missions consist of repelling the invaders coming from the Continent and punishing the country's criminals. Nothing exists that can't be cut down by the sword technique mastered by the priestess warriors, where the talismans charged with mystical energy unleash a field of mystical force at once. Discouraged from using low strikes, they concentrate their strikes at the head and the body, rising their chances of fatality for those who dare to challenge a priestess warrior. Usually they're feared and respected, but with a constant smiling face and with an exceptionally honest and graceful personality, Tomoe is quite loved by her countryfolk. One day, a high priest had a revelation in his dreams, and Tomoe, the most reliable out of the priestess warriors, received the following order: "Cross the west seas and participate in the Queen's Blade, a tournament being held in the Continent". With seriousness and sincerity, Tomoe promises to come up victorious. Prologue (From her backcover) I have traveled from afar and arrived at this strange land. There are musha outfits I have never seen, non-human entities I have never heard of. The unfamiliar cultures made me anxious, but with the power I received from the great Masakado, I was able to get here after defeating countless enemies. And now, another challenger stands before me. I am appalled by such a profane appearance. Does she not have a sense of decency? Either way, if a musha unsheathes her katana, it cannot be put away until the enemy in front of her is defeated. I have no hard feelings against this person, but this is for the honor of Hinomoto. Prepare to be slain! Sure enough, can Tomoe use her sword mastery and defeat this strong opponent? They won’t know that unless they fight. Rebellion (From her profile) Coming from the distant eastern land of Hinomoto to the Continent, the Warrior Priestess Tomoe participated in Queen’s Blade and spread the fearfulness of Hinomoto’s sword skills throughout the entire Continent. After awakening her ultimate skills in the tournament and returning to Hinomoto, Tomoe was acknowledged as the supreme warrior of Masakado Shrine and received the title of Sword-Saint Priestess from the High Priest. However, during her travels in the Continent, a "Blindness Curse" was cast on her by someone. Even so, Tomoe didn’t lose her burning heart and gentle smile. The day her eyes are opened again will probably be the day when the world will submit to Tomoe’s sword skills. Trivia *She may have been named after Tomoe Gozen, the legendary female samurai known for her bravery and prowess during the Genpei War, who is said to have become a miko after the Battle of Awazu. *She is voice by Mamiko Noto (Japanese) and Michele Knotz (English). *Tomoe has a very chaste personality, and is often scandalized by the outfits worn by the other Queen's Blade participants. Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters